The missing piece
by City of Kitten nyaaaa
Summary: Ayase Eli, who has been live for a long time, finally found something she never have before in those life she spent. Love. With someone outside her world. Tojo Nozomi. An ordinary high school who got dragged into Eli's world that full of mystery and enemies surround her. (This an AU FIC. So, the characters a little bit of OOC)
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE** : **This is my first attempt making an AU LL stories. Trying something new beside fic I'm doing now so I decide with this fic. Please enjoy this review & if there is something you want to add don't forget to review.**

* * *

She owns everything fame, glory, money, and status but among all those things she have possessed there is one thing she never felt before love. She was born from a high social class family with different kind rules on it that makes her never experience being like a normal person around her age; she only heard about them from those stories been told to her by her own father and sometimes she heard the stories from her servants. When she starting her extraordinary life; she always though this going to be fun wandering around aimlessly without care as long as you want especially when her life spans is much longer than those normal person around her. After she is wonder around aimlessly for 200 years old, she feels boringness in her life so she decide to spent her entire life in her big mansion that left by her parents. Alone without anyone else beside her. Watching as her surrounding becoming old by age when she still be the same no matter years she has spent; a seventeen years old girl who has extraordinary ability with her unlimited resource in term of wealth.

"Hah…hah…hah…I'm late. I'm late!", said young girl with purple hair that made into low twin-tail style.

"I'm really clumsy. How can I miss my station in my first day of school? This is so worse. I must reach the building before they start the speech. Or I will spend my next hour in….."She stops her walk as she saw something across from her.

From across the building she saw a beautiful young girl with her long blonde hair standing on the top of roof. She doesn't know who she is but seeing her clothes she is wearing on, she started taking an assumption that the young woman is one of student not a teacher. She planning to leave her alone and continue to walk inside the building before she got scold from not attending a usual ceremony in term of introducing their school vision and mission for the next semester. However, something held her leg to move forward further. The longer she keeps her eyes on the beautiful figure across her it makes her heart beating faster dazzling by her silky blonde hair and her icy cerulean eyes.

' _W…Who is she? She is so… gorgeous'_ said the young girl as she looking at the lone figure on the roof.

She never expected this to be happened but her eyes said otherwise when she saw the stranger she is been admired for a while jump from the roof to the ground beneath her. "NO!". Screamed the young girl looks terrified.

"W-what should I do? S-should I inform the teachers? But…Will I get into trouble if I inform this? Maybe I should check her body first and then report them later. Yeah. L-let's do that first", as she going away to the garden where the exact location where the girl supposedly fall.

"No…No way…", a disbelief look can be seen in her face.

"She supposedly to be in here… but …. Her body…not even in here…And there is no blood either?", begin to look around her.

' _I-I must be tired. I should skip the ceremony if I force myself to attend it the worse it I'll be fainted in front of my friends and juniors. And I definitely don't want that to happen_ ', she then leave the garden without realizing two icy ceruleans who has been watching her for a while.

"Hmm. Interesting"

 _~Next morning~_

A bustling sound can be heard from Otonokokizaka school ground; there were many students occupying the school ground as they holding out different kind pamphlet and brochure for their representative club. There is light music club, choir club, drama club, etc. In the summary, there was a lot of school club in there that attracts their new first years even some of starting to join this club for next two years. Seeing a lot of commotion in front of her; it's make a certain girl with a purple hair in her usual low twin-tail can only taking a deep sigh as she started walking away trying to ignore those commotions in front of her.

"Haah… In the end I can't stop thinking about yesterday", as she passing through the school main door.

"Nozomi~ Good morning. How are you today?", suddenly she heard a voice calling over her name. When she turns around she saw a lavender eyes looking at her with her usual bright smile. She was Yazawa Nico. A bright and energetic student; who like herself more than anyone self but even though she have high self esteem she was a nice person especially toward her family and her friends.

"Ah, Nicocchi. Don't worry I'm fine now. Look~", said Nozomi as she showing off her little muscle towards her friend.

"… Hah. I will take you to infirmary now. C'mon", Nico then dragging Nozomi arm to the infirmary.

"Nicocchi, wait! Please, listen to me for a while. Nico~cchi", wailed Nozomi but just being ignored by Nico.

Since this morning she feeling nervousness in her stomach; she doesn't know the reason why but it become more intense than before as she getting inside her class it feels like someone has been watching her from afar to see her scare or maybe even worse than that. Nico who sitting beside her saw her friend worries decide to have a small chat with her to ease up her feelings. She then came over to Nozomi side and when she wants to touch Nozomi shoulder suddenly a chills coming through her body; she then looking up from Nozomi and her whole body became weak out of sudden. Across the class where Nozomi and Nico have a lesson it can be seen a young girl standing coolly in one of branch. Her violet eye is looking at Nico lazily while one of her index finger is busy twirling her scarlet long hair. This mysterious girl turns around her body and before she jump down from the tree she whispering something to small girl who can't stop looking at those violet eyes that full of anxiety and curiousness. "See you again. Nico-chan" She must be have a daydream just now because she can hear this mysterious girl voice as she was standing beside her; not to loud but clear enough for her to hear those sweet and melancholy sound.

"-chi. Nicochi! A-re you ok?", asked Nozomi a little bit worried.

"W-what? O-of course I'm ok. Hahahaha…" Nico than take a glance once again across the window and she didn't saw the mysterious girl anymore. ' _W-Who is she?_ '

"Good morning" suddenly the door opens revealing a woman around her twenties as she giving her morning greetings to the student in front of her.

"Good morning, sensei", response all of the students inside the class as they give a bow towards their teacher.

"Please take a seat. Thank you."

"Today I want to introduce with our new friend. Everyone please calm down. I know all of you feel strange when I said we going to have new friend in this class. But, there is such thing as late. So, I want all of you to welcome her with warm heart", said the young teacher as she taking a glance to the door.

The door opening once again, this time a young girl with long blonde hair coming inside into the classroom she looks so magnificent with her tall stature and perfect curves. Everyone inside the class can't stop looking at her especially Nozomi. ' _I-it's her. The mysterious girl who jump from the roof! H-how?! How can she still be alive after jumping from that height? Is this a dream?!_ ' Nozomi face becoming pale as she begin to reminisce yesterday event where she saw her new classmate jump through the hard ground without any witnesses except her alone. After she witnesses her new friend suicide attempt she can't stop thinking about her for a whole night, she even starting to think she is out of her mind because there is no way a young girl who jump from that height can be survived and the strangest thing is there was no sign of her or even blood in the garden where she should be fall. ' _Who… who is she exactly_?'

As she can reading Nozomi mind, this new student turn around with her back facing to whole class as she writing her name on the blackboard. Ayase Eli. That's what written in blackboard, such a beautiful and gorgeous name that's makes everyone inside the class starting taking interest on her. She then takes a glance toward Nozomi and when their eyes meet out of sudden the classroom is engulfed by darkness that only leaving her alone with Nozomi. The classroom is now complete different than before; some of the paint is peeled off and in shabby condition, the floor looks dirty like it never been taking care for several years, but the most the difference is several facilities that belongs to the school has been engulfed by wild plants and some of it crumble into the ground.

"W-what is happening here?", asked Nozomi looking around her surroundings.

"This. Is my past", said Eri calmly.

"Your past?! What are you talking about? This is more like a future for me. How could you say this is your past? You better explain it to me. Everything!", Nozomi looks so confused when she heard Eli statement

"When you said everything is that include yesterday event?", said Eli quietly. She reaching out her hand into window frame; then she open the window in front her that makes small breezes comes inside the room.

"Ah! S-so… It was really you"

"Yes. It was me. I like those expressions of yours when see me fall freely from that rooftop. Scared. Surprised. And terrified. That's the best expression I have been testified in my whole life. I'm quite sure you didn't get enough sleep last night. Hehehehe…", Eli than coming closer to Nozomi towering her with her tall figure as she showing her devilish smile that makes Nozomi body shiver.

"W-why you do that?"

"Hm~ I'm bored"

"Bored?! And then you decide to kill yourself? Are you out of your mind?!"

"Hey, that's rude. I'm a sane person just for your information. And regarding my suicide attempt..", Eli face suddenly turned angry and she slam her hand over Nozomi head that makes her entrapped by Eli's body. "I'm doing that because I'm tired with this body. This body is …. "Eli than looking back at the door her face turned serious waiting for something or someone coming from that door.

"SWOOSH!" An arrow coming through from nowhere and piercing through Eli left shoulder. When the arrow get contact to Eli's body suddenly the arrow explode that makes Eli left shoulder scatter into tiny bits from the explosion it cause. Nozomi who has been standing behind Eli tall body witnessing her body falling into the floor unconsciously and she can saw her blood flowing through her wounds into the floor under her body. "Ayase-san!" Nozomi then ran quickly to Eli side than notice that Eli left shoulder is completely messed up from the blast that didn't left any shape anymore; she reaching out her hand nervously to Eli arm to checking out her pulse. She wishing this not to happen but she can't sense the blonde pulse anymore, she maybe hate her but deep inside she want to know more about her even though she can be troublesome and annoying girl but she still care with this girl especially when she notice a loneliness in her cerulean eyes. "A...Ayase-san". As she holding the unconscious girl hand tightly; tears is beginning to fall down from her eyes to her cheek and some of it fall into Eli hand.

"Look, Umi-chan! Look! It's the famous Ayase Eli herself! We so lucky", suddenly a girl with a ginger hair appear beside Eli dead body.

"Wha?", Nozomi look dumbfounded seeing an unknown girl in front her.

"Honoka. Calm down", a blue haired girl knows as Umi standing behind Nozomi as she watching her friend antic.

"But, Umi-chan its Ayase Eli we're talking about"

"So?"

"So… we will get lots of money by bringing her body to the organization. And with that money we can cure Kotori-chan", said Honoka as she begin smile brightly.

"Honoka. How many time did I need to tell you Kotori can't be save unless we-",Umi looking at her childhood friend in disbelief as she begin tired with this conversation.

"WE DON'T KNOW FOR SURE!", yelled Honoka.

"Ah…"

"U-Umi-chan, I'm so sorry for yelling at you. I… I just can't accept it. She used to be one of us. So, why she suddenly betrayed us like this?",Honoka lower her head and tears can be seen in the corner of her eyes.

"I don't know. But… for me Kotori life is much important than our friendship. I am going to end her life now.", said Umi as she begin aim her gun toward Eli head.

"Umi-chan, wait…"

"NOOOO!"

In front of them stood Nozomi who protecting Eli body from getting pierce from the bullet that been directed to her; she knows what she do right now is very stupid but she doesn't like when she saw people who doesn't have any respect with someone who already dead even though you have a grudge with her. "Move". Said Umi as she move her gun towards Nozomi head. "I-I'm not going to move". Seeing Nozomi eyes Umi makes her understand how stubborn she is, she is not going to move from her position even though she will losing her life for protecting something who already dead.

"Why you still protect her she already dead?", ask Umi with her menacing amber eyes.

"I-I know that…But she didn't deserve to be treat like this"

"Hmph. You want me to treat her respectfully. This monster!", Umi finally lost her patience and shoot her gun that aimed toward Nozomi head.

"UMI, STOP IT!" Honoka ran over to her friend side quickly to stop her. But, when she trying to reach Umi hand the pistol already fired towards Nozomi head.

"Ah…. No way…"

"Hm…"

* * *

 **A/N: For all Umi fans sorry for make her look like a bad guy. But... don't worry there is some good explanation in the next chp. That will be take some time for me to update. And lastly I'm sorry with my grammar if there is any mistake. Bye2. Nyaaaa~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Update... A new chp with a lot of action on it. I hope all of you enjoy it. I'm also planning to input our beloved seiyuu into this story. Like Pile as hunter or maybe Ucchi as witch her loyal partner Emitsun. Hahahaha... It's just an idea. But, if anyone of you like this idea just mention it. And lastly, don't forget to review. Thx...**

* * *

"You never change. Umi-chan"

"A-Ayase-san?! How?"

"I will explain it to you later. But for now... LET ME TAKECARE THIS NAUGHTY LITTLE GIRL! HYAAAAH!"

Suddenly a small dark sickles surrounding Umi and attacking her from different directions; these sickles keep on attacking the blue hair girl and every attacked given by each sickles is very coordinated as if been command by their master itself. Realizing her enemy in upper hand Umi decided to counter attack Eli manipulating and unpredictable attack with her twin guns. But her attempt didn't work, every bullet she shoot to Eli either deflected by dark energy that been surrounding her or she just evade the shoot herself. Umi realized she losing the battle and need to come up with a good strategy if she want to kill Eli; suddenly something comes up in her mind and without further ago she rallied towards Eli. As their distance became close Umi raise her two guns and start fire her gun rapidly.

"That will take care of her"

"Whoa... Umi-chan you didn't hold yourself"

"Why I should hold myself for this monster?"

"Monster this, monster that. Did you forget my name already, Umi-chan~?"

"Ciih! "

"Woah, Eli-chan you didn't get hurt at all. Amazing!"

"Thank you, Honoka-chan. Should we continue this?"

Umi didn't expect to see Eli still standing firmly in front her without any wounds in her body and to make it worse she already waste all her bullet just for that clumsy move even though she was thinking it was a good strategy in the first time. She looking around her find anything she can used to slowing her for a while and give her an opportunity to finish her off. "Ahh...". Umi jump forward to Eli and when she close enough with her she give her a jab towards Eli face. Before Umi punch can hurt her, Eli catch Umi hand and suddenly a dark energy gathered in Eli's palm. When she gathered enough energy Eli launching out the dark energy beam towards Umi direction. Umi who didn't expected this coming can't avoid Eli close counter; it makes her whole body received the direct hit from Eli large blast that turn half of the classroom into the ashes. Satisfied look can be seen from the blonde face; she is so happy that she didn't realized it the girl she was attacking is just a decoy created by Umi using one of her tools that will created the owner shadow and give them chances to counter attack.

When the smoke clear Eli notice a small device left on the floor and she realizing she been tricked by Umi by luring her into a close range combat. Even though she has advantage in term of long range combat but when it comes into close range she having difficulty to predict what will happen next or what kind of moves her opponent going to used next because in thus such close range all she can do is to depend on her physical ability rather than her dark energy. So, when she realizing her mistake Eli started looking around her to find the blue hair girl who tries to kill her.

"Are you looking for me, Eli?", said Umi

"Um-", before she can finish her word suddenly she feeling a hot sensation coming from her stomach. And when she looking down, she saw her stomach been stab by a steel blade. "H-how...".

"Just one of my 'habit' nothing much. Sayonara, Ayase-san", as she giving her last word Umi begin pulled the blade up. It makes Eli body split into two.

"Mou, Umi-chan. How many do I have to tell you to never stealing my weapon?!", said Honoka angry.

"Don't worry, Honoka. This will be the last time", as she giving back the blade she borrows from Honoka.

"Really?", asked Honoka cutely.

"Really. Now...what should I do with you?", Umi turned her face towards Nozomi who looked terrified.

"Aaa..."

Before Umi can hurt her suddenly someone has coming or appeared for her rescue. Someone who she just meet recently, someone who has that cold cerulean eyes with her blonde long hair. It's Ayase Eli. She can still stand up so gracefully; even though her long blonde hair looks so messy and disgusting with her own blood. She turn her face back looking at Nozomi, there is a glint of worriness and gladness in Eli eyes just seeing those two eyes makes Nozomi feeling safe and nostalgic as she have seen those two icy cold cerulean eyes before.

"Umi, Umi. You really like to see me bath in my own blood, are you?", said Eli teasingly.

"Yeah. That's way I going to cut you into tiny little pieces so there is no one can't recognize you!", yelled Umi as she begin striking again.

"Sorry. But this will be the last time", as she said that a dark energy wave appeared and circling around Eli body.

"URGHHH!", Umi thrown into a nearest wall getting hit from Eli shockwave.

"Umi-chan! Are you okay? Do you want me to help you?", said Honoka worriedly.

"No! I can do this alone"

"But, Umi-chan... She's much stronger than you. If you want to... Kill her. Let me help you"

"Honoka. This is my fight. I'm not going to let anyone beside me to kill her"

"Ooo... That's so romantic..."

"What?!"

"Mou, Eli-chan stop messing around already. She is planning to kill you did you know that? At least be worry... Even me doesn't want to lose you even though you're my enemy. I still think of you as my friend"

"Oh, Honoka. You're so sweet. Here a bread for you", said Eli as give Honoka a bread that coming from nowhere.

"Ah! Thank you!", said Honoka as she taking the bread from Eli hand.

"Bread? Why?", asked Nozomi who didn't understand at all.

"She likes bread. I always prepared it in case one of them chasing me", answer Eli proudly.

"You also knew that girl weakness?", asked Nozomi as she pointed to Umi.

"Oh, her. It's easy" Umi looks confused as she didn't understand the conversation between those two girls in front of her but whatever it is they are definitely talking about her not Honoka or anyone else and it's definitely worse especially if it's coming from that sly blonde girl with her cerulean eyes. Out of sudden Umi face turn red and she even didn't have any courage to look into Eli direction anymore. In Eli hand there is photo of grayish-brown girl can be seen wearing a green sleepwear and sleep peacefully in Umi lap as she stroking this grayish-brown girl hair.

"Is...is that Kotori-chan?", said Honoka as she looking at the photo.

 _'So she is the one who calls Kotori? They look so close. No wonder she hates her. I will feel the same way if she has done something horrible to this sweet girl_ ', thought Nozomi.

"G-give me the photo now or... I will kill her!", said Umi as she pointed her gun to Nozomi.

"What?! I didn't-", Nozomi who tried to argue can only stand there quietly as a silver gun ahs been pointing in her head. ' _Again_ '

"Go ahead but I will kill Honoka in return", Eli than strangled Honoka neck showing how serious she is.

"Photo. Now.", said Umi menacingly.

"Not going to happen. This is my secret weapon. Without this I can't defeated you"

"You already strong. You don't need that photo to beat her"

"It's called precaution, Honoka-chan"

"Haaah... I get it. Seems I don't have a choice"

A loud of bang can be heard from inside the classroom. There is no sound coming from these four girls only sound of breeze that coming from one of window that be heard in this small empty classroom. There is lot intensity between the blonde haired girl and the blue haired girl; both of them didn't say anything they just looking at each other. Suddenly the tension between them increasing makes the atmosphere inside the room turn very cold. The blue haired girl looked so angry and very determined to kill the blonde in front of her who just smiling casually as this battle was nothing.

Everyone must be feeling the same way as Umi; when you think you gained the upper hand of the situation suddenly your enemy just turned everything around just like now. She thought she will take the situation now by letting her guard down with her bickering and using that opportunity to make her waste her stamina by protecting Nozomi. But it turns out it don't go as her planned. After she shoot her gun the bullet didn't hit Nozomi but rather got swallow by a small warp hole that was created by Eli. This bullet was swallowed and pulled from Nozomi direction into other direction she never expected on. The bullet that was pulled from Nozomi appear beside Honoka's head and before Honoka can react the bullet already hit her; blood splatter from her head and her body fall into the ground from the bullet impact.

"What is it, Umi-chan? You seem angry. Did I just hurt you went I kill your precious friend? Don't blame me. I already warned you, didn't I? You shoot her. And I will kill her", said Eli with her sinister smile.

"You I-"

"GRAAAAARR!", Honoka stand up abruptly. Her eyes became darker than it used too, her nails turn sharp like a beast and her ears is suddenly change like an animal ear.

"H-Honoka…", Umi look surprised seeing her friend changes. "Is it really y-", like a wild beast who didn't trust anyone else beside their own Honoka started attacking Umi with her sharp claw.

Her uniform became tattered from Honoka strike showing her well trained body and several scratch marks from Honoka claw. "Honoka, you leave me no choice…" Said Umi as she taking Honoka's sword and preparing herself to battle.

"Oh no…Let's get out of here", said Eli as she hold Nozomi wrist.

"Wait, Ayase-KYAAAAA!", before Nozomi can finished her word Eli already taking her outside of the classroom by jumping through the window. Too scared what's going to happen with her; Nozomi can only closing her eyes. Until she feel a warm sensation around her body. When she opens her eyes; she saw two cerulean eyes looking at her with so much tenderness and gentleness. Seeing those two eyes in front of her makes her didn't scared anymore because she knew the warm hands that has been holding around her body will keep her safe and secure. Nozomi then leaned on to Eli's body; as their body becomes close Nozomi decide to take a rest in Eli strong body. She can hear Eli heart beat it's so melodious and very enchanted that makes her become drifting away into dreamland just simply hearing Eli heartbeat along with her soft breathing. Suddenly she can hear a chuckle coming from her top; she then looking up from her comfy position to meet with a warm and sweet smile.

"You look comfortable down there. Considering for someone who just meeting for several hours ago", tease Eli.

"Ah…", hearing Eli words makes Nozomi can't stop blushing. _'She's right. I just meet her now but why…Why I'm feeling like I have seen her before? If it's true then I must….'_

Nozomi then looking at Eli's face carefully; the more she looking at her it makes her head feels hurt like something hard and solid is been hitting her head continuously. She never feeling this kind of pain before until she meet with Eli and this headache getting worse that makes her whole body feels weak. She doesn't understand why she feeling like this but there is something blocking in her mind every time she want to know this mysterious blonde girl in front of her. Eli who notices Nozomi pain feeling sad and worried so she decide to ease her pain with one of her magic.

"…Nozomi…", called Eli quietly.

"Y-yes? W-what wrong…A-Ayase-san?", Nozomi was caught off guard by Eli forwardness that makes her very embarrassed especially after she heard Eli voice that sound so sexy and sweet in the same time.

"I'm sorry…", said Eli as she leaning closer to Nozomi. As she close enough Eli cupped Nozomi face and kissed Nozomi lips.

"Hmph! Hmm….mph…", Nozomi looked surprised with Eli sudden action but suddenly she didn't feel anything as she being lull to sleep by Eli soft kiss.

"I'm really sorry. I'm doing this for your safety. I can't let you see that 'image'…it's…still too soon for you. But, I'm promise when the times come I will tell you everything you want to know", said Eli as she caressing Nozomi who sleep peacefully in her arm.

"HYAAAH!", suddenly a loud crash can be heard from the building behind Eli's back.

She then turn around and see Umi standing gracefully among the ruble who begin to collapsing from Umi massive attack. In other corner, Honoka lying down in the ground with her face facing the sky. Even though Umi won this battle she look very tired especially when facing someone who having a power beyond normal human likes Eli for example. Umi then come closer to her childhood friend and when she wants to take her friend suddenly Honoka hand grab the blue hair girl face and throw it into the ground. "ARGHH!". A cried of pain can be heard from Umi. She can't move her own body; several of her bones have been broken from Honoka sudden attack and too make it worse Honoka already preparing her next attack for her. Umi can only brave herself being cut in half by her childhood friend but she doesn't feeling hurt at all that makes her feeling odd and she decide to open her eyes only to meet a certain blonde standing in front of her.

If Eli didn't came for rescue Umi must be die right now; even though she never shows how she really feels to people lower than her but actually deep inside she care to those people. So when she saw Umi lying on the ground helplessly; Eli than coming down from the sky and give a punch into Honoka stomach. Honoka thrown away across the building from Eli devastating punch creating a big hole from the impact when her body collide with the thick wall behind her; her inner beast begin to subside and she starting to change back into her human form the moment her inner beast gradually disappear from her.

"Eli…"

"What? You don't look happy at all. I'm just saving you from her at least said thank you to me"

"Not going to happen"

"I see. I'm going now. And make sure to take care this mess"

"Hey, you're the one who making a me- Wait! Where are you going?! Cihh! That sly fox…Haaah….Seriously, what should I do with this mess?", said Umi as she looking around her.

The sun was beginning to set and several students making their way to their home. It's so peaceful and quiet. School activities has been done several hours ago it only left with several students who attending school club and several of student who busy with their paperwork. As the time goes by, the school becoming empty left by their students one by one except the second classroom on third floor where the third year spent their time for studying. Inside the classroom there is certain purple hair girl who sleeping peacefully on her chair using her own hands as a pillow. Nico, who passing by the classroom, and saw her best friend sleeping comfortably in her chair come to her direction as she pushing her shoulder gently.

"Ah! A-Ayase-san…", said Nozomi abruptly.

"Haah, Ayase-san?! Seriously… Nozomi. Am I looked like her?", asked Nico confusedly.

"N-Nicocchi, gomen…"

"Nah, that's okay. Let's go home now unless you're prefer to sleeping in here"

" I don't mind if I have you with me~"

"HAAH?! I never said that! Hey,Nozo-"

"Hai, hai", answer Nozmi lazily. 'How did I get here? Is that just a dream? Or maybe just my imagination? If it's true than all of those thing I saw in that place never is happen? Including our…kiss?', though Nozomi as she touch her own lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, everyone. This is my latest update for "The Missing Piece". I hope everyone enjoy this fic and if there is something want to add pls tell me. and lastly, don't forget to review. Thx and bye2.**

* * *

Sound of thunder can be heard across the street. People starting to walk out from the crowded street into a nearer building where they can have a shelter from rainfall that coming suddenly. They didn't expected that rainfall will pouring down so hard today especially when today weather is predicted to be clear and sunny with zero chances of rain, but the prediction turn wrong rain come down and pouring down this poor city. Even though rain have been pouring down the city; there is certain building locate in dark alley far from those crowded street that didn't disturb by this pouring rain fall. This building may look normal like other building around the city but there's a strange atmosphere around it that makes no one dare to come inside this old building. No one knew the reason why but whenever come inside the building they always have the feeling someone has been watching them that makes their whole body shiver.

A sad melody can be heard from inside the building. This melody is serenade into this small building. It makes a beautiful echo surrounding this small building. Even though each of melodies sounds sad and melancholic but it didn't hide the beauty of the song itself. These captivating and alluring melodies leading to small room with a grand piano in the center of room. Behind that grand piano it can be seen a beautiful girl with scarlet hair who playing several song tentatively. She is very focused with her play that she didn't realized rain has been pouring down hard in the city accompanied with a stormy wind that makes trees fall and waves raging wildly. She keeps on playing and playing. Until a buzzing sound interrupting her play; this loud sound is coming from the telephone that put in the small table near the window.

She than slamming her hand into the grand piano as she looking the small object that keep on buzzing near her. She then walking slowly towards the phone; her face looks irritated she doesn't like it when something bugging her performance even though it just a telephone. She then leaning her back into the window as she watching her surrounding; she saw several peoples begin running away from the alley looking for a shelter for this unpredictable weather. ' _Rain? Isn't supposed to be hot today? Guess...I can't trust with human prediction after all. I'm quite lucky I already return home from my little walking, if not... I can imagine myself drenched by rain like those poor human_ ' As she remembering today forecast from yesterday news; her eyes begin look calm as she watching those raindrop falling gracefully soaking through those concrete ground.

But her peacefulness didn't last long as the telephone begin ringing once again. Hearing those loud voice makes her headache and she swore she is going to find whoever call her and once she find it she going to make her caller suffer. ' _I don't care if he or she is someone from a high class. Or even some kind of celebrity. Because I'm REALLY going to make this person suffer. Whoever it is. You better prepare yourself my mysterious fan_ ' She then taking the phone and put the receiver into her ear as she waiting for the reply from the other side.

"Hallo?", asked her gently.

"Guess who is this?", a mischievous voice can be heard from the other side.

"A stalker. Whose have been stalking on me for every two seconds"

"I'm not a stalker. Even if I'm a stalker, I'll not going to stalking a stubborn girl like you who doesn't even know how to be honest with herself"

"Yeah, yeah...whatever. Why do you call me?", a seriousness can be heard from the red hair girl voice.

"She is making a mess. Along with your precious subordinates"

"Haah... Why you didn't do anything to her?"

"Hey, I'm a 'Watcher'. And as a 'Watcher' I'm just watching what's going on inside that realm. Beyond that... It's out of my capacity as a 'Watcher' ", explain this mysterious woman who called herself as 'Watcher'.

"Then at least call me so I can prevent her from making a mess"

"Hahahaha. I'm too into with her that I'm completely forgotten about you. Sorry. If I see her came again I will call you directly"

"Good. Don't forget about it, Sora-san"

"Hm, I will remember it. Ah! I almost forgot that she is coming into this realm with an unauthorized human"

"Human?"

"Yeah, human. Like that time. Just... Watch her okay. I don't want the same thing happens again. Bye", said the 'Watcher' who called Sora a little bit sad.

"Bye"

"Ayase...What are you thinking?", said the red hair girl as she looking into a certain photo frame with Eli picture on it.

* * *

In a certain apartment block not too far away from the Otonokokizaka school it can be seen a familiar purple hair girl who studying diligently for tomorrow lesson. She may not the smartest girl in the school but at least she have a good grades among her fellow friends that makes them amaze with her maybe that's the reason why her rational mind didn't let her to forget today event. ' _If what happens to me this evening was dream? Then why I'm feeling nostalgic. It seems like I have been to that place before…Well… I know it's it's my own school but still… There is another reason behind it but I don't what is that. Haah… I should take a break now_ '. After Nozomi coming back from the other realm somehow she can't stop thinking about her new friends. She has that mysterious vibe around her that makes Nozomi became enchanted and attracted into those menacing cerulean eyes that can't stop surprising her. From how she can rising again after being cut in half or creating something that only happen in movie or anime. And lastly, how she stole her first kiss so easily from her lips without her consent.

"Ayase Eli. Who are you exactly? Why… I can't stop thinking about…zZzZz", suddenly drowsiness coming through Nozomi mind and lull her into sleep. The entire rooms become so quite; the only sound that can be heard was coming from Nozomi peaceful and rhythmic breathe. Until a mysterious shadow creeping into Nozomi bedroom very slowly. This mysterious shadow then stop it's tracked and suddenly a thick of shadow been lift up form this person revealing its true form. A beautiful woman with a long light brown hair. Beside her there is another woman with a shoulder length hair wearing black knit long cardigan that covering her small body. The small woman with a shoulder length hair approaching Nozomi carefully and lifting her up easily in bridal style into a warp hole that appeared in front of her.

"Hihihi…I'm quite sure she will be surprise with our little gift. Right?", said the long hair woman.

"…"

"Cute? Her? Guess I need to fixed you up when we going back to our precious home. C'mon, my precious doll", as she leaving her friend alone.

"….A…Ya…."

* * *

Once both of them go inside the warp hole they being sent into other realm where Eli take Nozomi this afternoon; the difference is they are not inside a school building but an old apartment building complex that looks abandoned for several years. Like the previous school building; this apartment building is been neglected by their occupant and leaved it until it was rooted or crumbled into the ground from natural cause. They walking inside this old apartment building passing through an old swimming pool that look gross and disgusting by lot of moss and dried leaves surround it. Both of them keep walking until they reach a big waiting room. Inside this room, there is a woman in the same height with woman with a light brown hair that sitting causally in the sofa as she reading a small note book that looks old and dirty.

"Ah!Suzu! Sorry for making you wait for us. I even bring something for you. Did you like it?", said Ayaas she come running towards to woman in front her.

"Not really. I'm more interesting in this Ayase compare to this human…..Did something happen between you and her?", asked the woman called Suzu as she glance between the small woman and the tall woman in front her.

"You mean…Nitta-san? It just the usual. And Suzu, how about our plan did you already prepared it?"

"Don't worry. Just waiting for Ayase to trigger it and done"

"Good. Emit- Nitta-san, could you take her far away from this place? Maybe the theater building is good place for her? Could you take her to that place and watch her until she is awake?", as she giving command to her companion.

"…..Sure…..", as she said that she then leaving her partner alone with her best friend.

"Could you stop treating her as stranger? She knows everything about you. Your background. Your favorite food. And the reason why you betray…her"

"Suzu-chan. She is just a doll. Who looks like her. Who acts like her. And….."

"And?"

"Have her memory… She is not Emitsun. Because I'm the one who make her disappeared", said Aya sound a little bit sad.

"Then… If you hate her so much. Why you using your own power to created a 'living doll' just for her?"

"Let's keep that question for another time. Ok?"

* * *

 _ **-Next Morning-**_

"Nozomi! Hey, Nozomi wake up! Gezzz…What is she doing? C'mon, Nozomi pick up the phone. We're going to be late". Nico can hear Nozomi ringtone from the other side. She has a bad feeling since this morning; it started when she got outside from her own apartment building somehow her chest feeling hurt and her breathe become irregular as if she had been stab multiple time in the same area. She planning to go to school quickly and forget about her uneasiness but her mind talking differently. Her mind keeps telling her to see her best friend even though she doesn't know why until now.

' _Don't tell me….._ ' Nico look nervous out of sudden; her hand began shaking uncontrollably and face started looking pale as she begins thinking about her friend safety. She then reaching out her hand to the door frame and knocking the door repeatly. And like she predict there is no response coming from Nozomi room; she even can't heard a single sound from her best friend room and that's a little bit strange considering she doesn't like to be alone. "Nozomi!Nozomi!Open the door!Nozomi!" Nico become desperate now; she begins to tearing up as she watched the iron door in front her. She tried her best to call her but there is no response coming from Nozomi and her palm started begin to numb from knocking the iron door in front of her. "Sob…Nozomi…sob…sob…What happen to you?"

Not too far away from Nico position; a same girl that been watching Nico in the previous day was watching the entire complex building with her keen eyes. She has been watching this whole building since last night when she feeling a strange distortion that not supposed to be in here coming from Nozomi room. She know what distortion is it but she didn't want to act just based on her instinct herself, so she watching carefully waiting something to happen from that room. And as she predict; suddenly a black smoke seeping through from Nozomi door into the hallway in front her room. This thick, black smoke is engulfing to this whole building complex as if there was a massive fire happened in this apartment building. In just a couple minutes all the occupants already fall unconscious into a deep sleep including Nico herself who still trying her best to regain her consciousness from her drowsiness.

"Cough...cough...cough…h-help…s-someone…h-help…m-me…", said Nico as she asking for help.

"GRRRR!", suddenly a hungry wolf came through from Nozomi room. This wolf doesn't look like ordinary wolf because it was made from different kind type of old rags that stitches together. It was like a doll but a living one.

"Cough…cough…cough…h-help", Nico who begin losing her consciousness can only begging for mercy as the hungry wolf begins closing to her.

"RRRRR!", the wolf growl hungrily as he looking to Nico direction. And he began to attack Nico with her sharp claw.

"Cih. I knew it. I should notice it a little bit earlier. Ayase. Look what have you done…. Haaah…. HYAAAH!", yelled the crimson hair girl as she jump to the apartment building. She land perfectly into this hungry wolf before he can harm Nico with his sharp claw.

"E-EEEEKKK!", the wolf cried in pain from the crimson girl surprised attack.

"Y-you…", Nico looked surprised seeing the red hair girl.

"No time for explanation. I'm going to take you out from here", said the red hair girl as she taking Nico wrist firmly.

They begin to running away leaving this wolf alone in this empty hallway. Without their noticing this wolf is already standing on again on his feet. But there is something different from this wolf; somehow this beast didn't immerse his killing intense like when he attacks Nico instead there is a curiosity coming through his body. He just watching until both of them disappears from his view.

"W-who… are… you?", asked Nico.

"… Just a passerby..."

"L-liar…you h-…cough…cough…"

"Save it. This smoke is not an ordinary smoke. Once you inhaled it you will fall unconsciously until your life energy had been drained up by that 'Puppeteer'", explain the red hair girl.

" 'Puppeteer' ?"

"Yes. The wolf you saw right now is nothing but a mere do-"

"Look out!", Nico then pushed this mysterious girl away.

"Ouch…What was that fo-", she saw Nico body laying unconsciously. There is pool of blood around her small body.

She then approached Nico small body and examines it carefully. ' _Her stomach got hit. It's not a fatal wounds but I still need to take her out from her_ '. She then put Nico small body in her arms and then she lifting Nico body that laying unconsciously in the floor towards her own body as she walking back very slowly. Her violet eyes caught something suspicious not too far from their position. This suspicious thing making a frightful noise, like a sound of something solid had been dragged along the way that makes a screech sound that feel horribly in this red hair girl ear. She didn't believe what she saw right now because in front her she saw the same wolf that attacked Nico but this wolf didn't look same like before as there is human doll made by wood coming through from his mouth. This doll looks unharmed in her eyes especially from how unresponsive it is.

Unexpectedly this doll already slashed her with a massive sword. She didn't expect that to coming so when this doll attacking her with that sword she can only create a small barrier around her. Thanks to her splendid decision she didn't received any fatal wounds from the previous attack. She can't relax yet; she knew this doll have something else beside that sword and with her current situation right now she doesn't have time to accept this doll challenge. ' _I can't waste my time. I need to take Nico-chan from her. Before it's too late…_ '

"Gigihi…hihi", the doll begin to laugh maniacally. Suddenly a compartment from behind the doll back is open. In within a second the entire hallway is filled with dozen of strings that not visible in plain eyes.

"Haah…haah…haah…"

"Nico…chan…", worriness can be seen in her eyes as she looking into Nico face.

"Gigihihihi!", the doll starting to move again. This time it's arm change into saw blade that ready to cut their victim.

"Annoying!", said the red hair girl as she trying to avoid the doll attack. Bu t, her movement got stop by all the strings that begin choking her neck and the rest of her body.

"HAHAHAHA!", this doll begin laugh uncontrollably when he saw his enemy trapped like an innocent bug. He then launched forward as sheathed out his saw blade from the compartment along his arms.

"Ah…" In just second this doll already in front of her and butchered her body into half. Her blood splashed through entire hall way. As it didn't enough yet, this doll holds the red hair head tightly and crushed it into the ground for several times. "HIHIHIHI!" His laugh becomes turn maniacally as he butchered his victim. This doll keeps slashing on its victim; this doll not going to stop its attacked even though the girls is already laying unconsciously. Bloods can be seen in everywhere from the wall into the ceiling even the doll itself. Satisfied with his work this doll turn away and leaving the red hair body alone until a menacing sensation coming from red hair body. Realizing his opponent still awake he decides to come over. However, when he gets near the bodies suddenly a claw made from blood crushing this doll from many different directions. "Gi…hihi…hi?" Confusedness can be seen from that expressionless face. This doll didn't understand anything at all. This doll can't make any mistake because his been programmed by his master. So, why he can't predict this?

"GWARRR!" Using all the energy its left; this doll begin stretching out his arm into red hair body and his arm change once again from a saw blade into a massive axe. This axe is plunge into a floor beneath and makes a massive hole from the destructive impact. Unfortunately, the massive attack didn't hit anyone either the red hair girl or Nico itself. The only thing that got hurt from this battle was the poor doll that been crushed into tiny pieces by those tiny claw that coming from different direction and tearing every part of this poor doll. Suddenly the red hair girl emerged from her own blood and stands in front her enemy that look miserable.

"Gi….Gi….?"

"A lifeless doll like you could never understand our kind. A monster. That being left out by society. Compare to you… What happen to us is much cruel even though I feeling pity with you. Being used by your master for her own satisfaction", said the red hair girl.

"GAH!", can't take the insult he try to attack the red hair girl once again. And before he can hit the red hair girl a spear made from blood piercing through his face.

"Fool. This is why I never like having a doll for my present. I hope you like that….Uchida-san"

"You really know my taste, Maki-chan~", as she taking Maki arm and drag her into another realm.

"W-what?! Le-let me go!"

"My poor doll. Look what she done to you. Well… Can't help it. You're just my sweet toy. You're nothing to my precious Emitsun. Bye bye", said the 'Puppeteer' as she leave the doll and going inside to a warp hole.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! This is my first update after Christmas and New Year break. This is my first time writing something imaginary. So... I hope all of you enjoy this fic. Bye2... And don't forget to review. Thx.**

* * *

"Kyaaa!"

"Hey, Maki-chan. It's been a while since I see you. Let me see... 3 years? No. 10 years more precisely and look at you. You didn't change at all. Still the same Maki I used to know. With that sharp look that will sent chill to your entire body from her small glances"

"What do you want from me?"

"Ayase. Do you know where she is?"

"You ask the wrong person. I didn't know her wher-"

"If you doesn't know about her location. Could you explain to me about this?"

In front Maki is a small mirror that showing up a recorded scene from yesterday event; where Eli is fighting furiously with two other woman while protecting Nozomi. Maki expression still look calm as before but deep inside she begin to worried because she knows if she answered wrongly it will be the end of her journey. But she doesn't have time for some 'ask and question' session with this sweet woman. She need to get out her quickly and warping out from this realm because she can feel an enormous energy surrounding this place and somehow it makes her sick. Her gaze fallen to Nico face; her face becoming paler from the wound she received it she knew she must act fast or she will losing Nico now and she definitely doesn't want that to happen. Maki then using every chance she have to escape from the 'Puppeteer' grip by throwing small blades towards her. It may be a desperate moves coming from her but she doesn't mind as long she can create a small gap between her and the 'Puppeteer'.

And her pray been fulfilled; one of her blade grazing Aya white cheek that make a small scratch from Maki blade. She caressing her own cheek carefully and can see a red liquid stain her white skin; she looking at Maki and out of sudden a tons of wooden hands that come from nowhere gripping Maki body very tightly. She begins to lose her consciousness as her breath begins thinner and thinner. _'Arghh... This is...really hurt...S-someone help me... Mama... Papa...N-Nico...chan..._ ' Maki starting to hallucinating; in front of her she saw the face of people she really care and when she trying to reaching out her hand to them one by one each one of them disappear into thin air; Maki slump into the ground as tear begin to fall down from her eyes. And in the same time Maki body already losing her consciousness. Aya quite disappointed with Maki, she knew Maki can do better than that but she choose to keep her full power even thought her life in danger and what her really disappointed is she choose to protect Nico who bring misfortune to her. She then look at Nico body and examine her body carefully. ' _It's already too late but... She can be useful if I make some changes in her body. I need to take her to the workroom now before she is starting to root. And I don't want that happen to my precious doll_ ' She then take a glance at Maki body as she piercing the poor body with tons of spears that torn her body. Pool of blood begin to flowed from the poor body into Aya feet that makes her feet look dirtied and look disgusting.

"This is not fun at all... Ah, at least I got something from her. Bye, Maki-chan. Thanks for the present", said Aya as she leaving Maki body rot in the ground while taking Nico body with her. Before she can leave Aya becoming stiff as she can feels unexplained aura coming flowing through Maki body.

"Y...you...where...are you...going? Where not done yet!", yelled Maki violently.

"Ah. You're still alive. I thought this already over when I crushed your limb with my lovely doll. Guess I'm really lucky. Shall we-", before she can finish her word Maki already stand in front of her. With a swift move she then take Nico body from Aya hand and passed the older woman as she was nothing.

"Sorry. I don't have time to playing around with you. Nico-chan life is much important than this stupid battle. Bye"

"Ah... So you are going to leave me alone with this thing?"

"... Yeah. You were playing around with me with your little toy. So, I returned the favor by giving you my little gift", said Maki as she take Nico body and leaving Aya alone.

"… Mimo-chan. You hear that? She just leaves me alone with this disgusting thing. Isn't she rude? I even prepared everything for her and now she leave me alone with 'this'. Maybe, you could teach her some manner while we're waiting for our special quest", said Aya as she looking at grotesque huge creature that was formed from Maki's pool of blood.

"Hah. I understand. Just don't waste your energy too much on that thing. We still need your power to taking care that girl. Did you hear me, Ucchi?"

"Hm~ "

* * *

Maki then decide to stop her track. She put Nico body very carefully in the rusty bench near the apartment complex. She looking around the place until her gaze found a small fountain that not been operating for several years; Maki then walking toward the fountain and just using her small hand she makes a blow into this fountain that leaving it into a tiny pieces. Water begins to flowing through from this fountain drenching the surrounding with its purity. "Hana-" A burning sensation can be feel on Maki's back that makes her yelp in pain. She turns around and see wall of flames dance gracefully around a tall woman with a long light brown hair. She knows who is she from those piercing eyes that can make your body crumbling into ashes. "Suzuko…san…"

Suzuko have a zero interest with this red hair girl but because Eli doesn't showing even after they kidnapping Nozomi and makes her become bored from waiting her for too long so she decide to entertain herself by taking care the red hair girl. As a 'Time Keeper'; punctuality becomes one of her priority because one second late can affect a bigger event in the future and she already experiences this situation before. And she quite sure Maki know what is like considering she is being part of that accident. But she needs to do this because her existence can bring a great chaos in the near future.

Flame begins engulfing Suzuko body creating a whirlpool made of flame as it surrounding their master. The flame dance wildly around Suzuko body; leaving a trail of small flame as the flame keep on soaring from one side into other side. Maki know she doesn't match with the woman in front her but she can't spending her time to deal her especially when someone life is in danger. Without she realizing a hand appear in front her left eye and when its making contact with Maki face suddenly the flame begin to envelop Suzuko's hand that leaving a burning sensation in Maki face."ARGHHH!" Maki groan in pain as she can feel her own flesh begin ripping apart from the 'Time Keeper' cruel attack. The flame is getting bigger than before as Suzuko giving more pressure toward her hand; Maki knew her opponent not going to stop her attack until she turn into dust.

"I…I'll not… lose…to you!" Yelled Maki as she gripping Suzuko arm that been in engulfed in flame very tightly. Using her willpower she pushing away that fiery arm from her face and with this small opportunity she summoned a beast to attacked the 'Time Keeper' directly. Unfortunately, before that beast attacked can reach her a flame soaring around 'Time Keeper' body and swallow the beast with its massive flame that tearing apart this beast. Maki look dumbstruck. She never expected she was this weak but she can't give up yet because the only chance to save Nico is by contacting Hanayo, the witch, that she intend to call got disturbed by this tall women in front her. Then using all the strength she left; Maki summon up a billion of blade that appeared around the 'Time Keeper' that blasting through her body massively that makes the building around them begin to crumble apart from Maki devastating attack. Maki then walking away towards Nico; she can see a painful expression from Nico face and it makes her feeling hurt. When she wants to take Nico body from that rusty bench suddenly a strong blow hitting her hard and throw her body from Nico. She looks up only to find a certain tall woman with a long light brown hair standing gracefully with several scratches on her left arm.

"Ciiih. Just go away already!", yelled Maki as she attacked her with the same blood claw that tearing apart the 'Puppeteer' doll.

"Haah…haah…haah…haah…"

"You look miserably. Let me ease your pain"

"Wha-", Maki who looked surprised can't anticipate the 'Time Keeper' attack. As a massive flame came from behind Suzuko body and attacked Maki small body.

" Maki. Too be honest I don't want to fight you. But… your existence can make a great impact in current time line", said Suzuko calmly.

"What time line? There is no future in this realm…hah…hah…hah"

"….It may be true but we can try it"

"Try what? By enforcing those human to become like you. Or me. This realm…was not supposed to be exist. So, stop dragging innocent people into this realm", retort Maki after hearing Suzuko reasoning.

"Let me make this clear. We didn't ask anyone of you to find this place. But that Ayase, without taking concern on our behalf just open up a portal to this realm. She even brings you and her human friend to show the magnificent of this place. And when she feel bored….she just torn apart this place into nothingness. Even though we already warn her. The cause of her action" , said Suzuko

"That…", Maki can't say anything to her. As everything that came from Suzuko mouth is correct.

Suzuko didn't like to talk about the past. For her who been granted as 'Time Keeper' what will happen in the future is much important to the past. Because for her the past is more like a trial for them to grown up into a better individual. Every error that happens in the past; they will fixed it one by one until they can created a better future. Even though in this realm there is no such thing as future.

She decide to finish this battle because she already wasting too much time on Maki. And she also feels a little bit worry with Aya. She then goes towards Maki; whenever she walks a flame begin litting up on the ground leaving a trail of flame. She then stops in front of Maki. Watching at the poor girl. She then snap finger and out sudden pillars of fire coming out from each one of the flame that been left in the ground; each one of the pillar dancing gracefully in the sky that created a massive flame bird. Suzuko then looked into Maki eyes. She can feel strength behind those violet eyes, but she need to take care of her now before she can ruin everything they have done. Suzuko then raised her hand and pointed her hand towards Maki. The big flame big that been soaring around Suzuko body letting out a roar and leap into the sky that makes the sky turn into a bright orange; suddenly the sky was engulfed with a flame and tons of whirlpool made by flame coming through from the sky. Along with that massive flame big that looks vey dreadful.

Seeing the massive bird in front of her Maki now this will be her time to leaving this world. ' _Hahaha… So…It's my time now? Nico-chan, I'm really sorry. I guess we must postponed our promise until we can meet once again…in the afterlife_ ' Maki begin to losing hope as she know she just reached her own limit. She can only look at the enemy in front her and waiting for her last attack to finish her off. "Finish her off!" With that simple order that massive bird begin to leaping towards Maki who standing in front of Nico body. Even though she having a hard time to stand up on her own especially after she being fatally wounded by the 'Time Keeper' because behind her laying someone precious to her. "And I can't let her down no matter what!" Said Maki firmly as she bracing herself for the incoming attack.

As Maki wishing for the flame big came directly to her with those all those massive flames. The flames begin erupting from this bird body and covering up the entire area with the scorching hot and unpredictable pillar of flames. Somehow Maki didn't feel hurt at all even though she being attack by those massive flame. She then open her eyes and finally understand why she didn't feel any pain at all because in front of her a certain girl with a blonde hair standing in front of her. Who is standing so gracefully in front of her. Protecting her from Suzuko attack with her usual cocky smile that makes her wants to smack that face.

"Eli…", said Maki dryly.

"You looked messed up. Is everything okay when I'm not with you, Maki-chan?", Eli glance to Maki and begin her usual teasing.

"Hah...hah...hah... I'm fine but she... Really need to see a doctor or she will lose her life. Could you help me?", said Maki as she glance towards Nico.

"Guess so. If you do something with your precious subordinate"

"Sorry, Eli. I can't control Umi. You should know her reaction when you messing around with Kotori"

"It sounds like I'm doing something bad to her", said Eli pretend didn't know anything.

"It is", said both of them. A little bit irritated with the blonde attic.

"You can try, right?", asked Eli once again.

"Sure. Now… Distract her while I'm taking Nico to Hanayo place. Let's go!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Cih…"

* * *

Inside the abandon theater that located not too far away from the apartment complex where an intense fight is currently underway there is a figure that been sleeping peacefully in big stage. This figure was Nozomi that been taken to inside this realm unnoticely. She didn't aware that reason she being taken to this realm just for a tool to dragging Eli to her own death. Feeling pity being used as a tool the other woman who been watching after her begin caressing her. This small touch makes Nozomi wakes from her slumber.

"Uuh… W-where… am I…?", as she begin to look her surroundings. That somewhat unfamiliar to her.

"In other realm", suddenly a woman with shoulder length hair comes forward to Nozomi.

"Kyaaa! W-who are you? W-what d-do you want from me? H-hey! S-stay b-back!" , said Nozomi as she begin running away from her reach.

"… Here"

"W…Wha? T-thank you", Nozomi then take the hot chocolate in front her and sipping it carefully. She scanning surrounds her and saw a big hole behind this mysterious woman. ' _Maybe I can used that hole to escape from this place_ '

"Don't ever trying"

"W-what?"

"You. Planning to escape. And I can't allow that to happen. Because that is my duty. If… if you still keep insist. I don't have a choice than to finish you off", said this mysterious woman calmly.

Understanding the situation she facing Nozomi can only nod accepting her fate. 'Again… Like last time. The different is…No one going to safe me now…' Emi than look at Nozomi facial expression carefully she noticing that Nozomi begin to losing her will to keep on alive after her plan is been discovered by her. Her eye doesn't as bright as before; it looks very dull that she can't understand what kind of emotion that she trying to show her beside emptiness. Emi than stand up from the ground and walking slowly towards the window frame. She then sitting on the edge of window and letting a wind breeze to play with her shoulder length hair.

"Don't give up yet. Someone is coming for you…" Hearing those reassuring words makes Nozomi tears begin to flowing down from her eyes; she know the mysterious woman in front her just giving some false hope to her but somehow deep inside her mind she know someone will come for her. Someone who always so cold and distant that makes everyone hates her but in inside she was kind and warm person. Someone who already impress her with her mysterious aura that makes her can't stop thinking about this cocky and mischief girl that like to messing around with other wellbeing. Even though she knew she never meant it.

"A…Ayase-san. She is the one that will come for me. Right?" Asked Nozomi to other woman in front her with her stern look. Emi look very surprised as she didn't expected the changes of her behavior when she said someone will come to save her and interestingly she even can make a guess her rescuer. "Yeah, it's her. Why don't we sit in here waiting for her to come for you? I'm quite sure you don't want to see her disappointed look. Coming so far only to find nothing. That will break her heart" As she walking past Nozomi and sit on one of dirty seat. Nozomi can only followed her and waiting for Eli to rescue her as she knows the person beside her is not an ordinary person like her and it makes her have a slim chance to survive is she trying something silly. "Eli…."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: New chapter for Missing Piece! I'm really sorry for the long delayed... I'm so focused on updating my other fics that totally forgot with this fic. Hope you all enjoy this new update. Where so many action with little interaction in our precious NozoEli. And lastly, don't forgot to review... Bye2x**

* * *

"Arghhh!"

"Hehehehe. What's the matter tired already? Too bad. 'Cos I'm just starting!"

"Eli, wait! Cih! This is why I don't want her to help me"

"Hah...hah...hah... She... How... can she be this strong? T-this not makes sense at all. Hah... Hah...hah... I need to lure her into 'that' place and my job is done", said Suzuko as she running away from Eli and Maki.

"Eli! What are you doing?! Are you trying to kill her?!", yelled Maki.

"Hey, you the one who asking me to help you. So shaddup already", ignore Eli as she continued her search.

"Eli, came back here! Cih!"

"Suzuko-san~ Where are you? Come out wherever you are~ Ah! Are you in here?", as she slashing down a concrete pillar with her dark energy that made into blade. Suzuko then running away from her hiding place leaving their pursuer behind. When she far enough she letting out blazing balls toward Eli direction.

"AHHH!" Yelled of pain coming from Eli direction. Suzuko then stop from her track and look into Eli; and suddenly pillar of flame appear from the ground spread towards her whole body engulfing it with flames that makes her beautiful skin turn into something disgusting from all those flames that begin eating up her whole body. The pain begin worsened than before as Eli begin crouching on the ground scratching at her own neck. ' _Hmph. It's over. My job is done. I guess I don't need her to kill this monster. I should go back now_ ' Thought Mimorin inwardly as she opened another portal that leads her to somewhere else inside this realm. Before she can get pass through the portal something gripping her shoulder. Something that smells burn and stinks in the same time.

Her body begins tense up. And her facial expression begins change as well. As she knows the person who standing behind her very well; smirking at her foolishness and stupidness while tracing her ugly fingertips from behind her back to her delicate neck. Suzuko never expected she can still alive after being burning with those massive flames. Before Eli can delivered an attack at her; Suzuko reaching out her hand to Eli face and cover it up with her hand. "ARGHHH!" Cried of pain can be heard across this realm. Eli down to her knees as blood begins gushing down from her face dripping down into the ground makes a pool of blood surround her. Her heartbeat begin fall into silent as her arms begin failing numbly beside her body. Leaving Maki alone with this 'Time Keeper'.

"Hah…hah…hah… S-she really stubborn. Never expected that", said Suzuko as she glance towards Maki. Her fist begin engulf in flame once again. As she ready to beat Maki once again.

"Yeah… Like certain someone…", reply Maki coldly.

"She…was different. She… is a contradiction. An opposite of us…"

"And maybe… that is the reason why those two is quite alike. Loving someone who shouldn't be belonging with us… A human…", said Maki sadly.

"….. Like you, right?", said Suzuko.

"Nico-chan is different! She… she weren't human in the beginning. She was a corpse… That I took pity. No more than that…", explain Maki.

"A corpse. Stop lying to me, Maki-chan. We know she was not a corpse. Or a doll likes her. She was a human. That breathes and live only for certain time. But… you don't want to accept it and choose to change her to make it like us. Right, Maki-chan?"

"I…don't know…what you're talking about"

"Haah… Then I'll make you remember about it"

Suzuko coming forward to Maki direction as she leaping towards Maki flame begin engulfing both of her hands. Dancing around her arms fiercely as a wild beast. Maki step backwards several inches from her previous position; she then waiting until Suzuko getting close to her and when she close enough with her suddenly tons of arms reaching out from a ground. Pulling her body inside this unknown portal.

Maki feel relief as her plan work smoothly. She never expected the 'Time Keeper' can fall to her trap so easily maybe because it has something to do with her duty that she become reckless and lost a sight at her surroundings. She feeling glad that she can taking care the 'Time Keeper' but she also feeling amiss from this match; she know how strong her opponent is but somehow she didn't any fight to her. It seems like she just playing around with her. ' _What... is planning to?_ ' Asked Maki as she walking to the dark portal in front her. She then crouching down her body and try to see what happens to the 'Time Keeper' until a flicker red and yellow coming through from the ground.

This light was so massive that it breaking apart the ground into tiny little pieces. From inside that bright light Maki saw a tall woman with her long light brown hair. Maki look very surprised when she saw the 'Time Keeper' appearance. She looked fine without any injury in her body. And seeing this result makes Maki realize how futile her attack is to her so she decide to create some decoys for her escape route. Maki fling away her right arm and within a second a hundreds of disgusting creature coming through from unknown realm that begin marching toward to Suzuko while Maki running away from her. But before she can run away from her Maki felt a menacing heat coming from behind her. "What is this feeling? No way!" In front her she saw a massive blaze come through her direction. As it begins engulfing everything surround it including Maki strange creature that begin coming closer to Maki.

"Urghhh!", Maki groaned in pain. As both her arms is already burn to crisp by this massive blaze. And before this flames can swept down Maki a dark shockwave swished through from behind her back. Maki look behind her and she saw a certain blonde girl with her icy blue eyes that standing firmly in her own feet.

"That's all. Haah... That's really disappointing. I'm expecting something from you. Suzuko-san", said Eli coldly. With her usual smirk and her dark energies that dancing around her that just evaporating Suzuko flames easily.

"You still alive. That's unbelievable... I thought I just burned your head until there was nothing left on it. But you... still stand after all those attacks. What are you exactly", asked Suzuko.

"I don't know either. But that's what makes me interesting, isn't? And I kind like your performance just now. It makes me want to beat those stoic face hehehehe... Shall we try it out? Which one is much better? Me. Or you!"

"Cih! Just go already! You annoy- ARGHHH! Hah...hah...hah..."

"Ah! The time limit... She just passed it. That means... Eli, if we keep on pushing her likes this we can win this battle. Let's go!", said Maki.

"Hah...hah..hah... I-I must go... Argh! I-if I keep continue like this... I just hurting my own body..."

"Ow, c'mon. Why you must run away? When it's getting interesting. Hahahaha!", laugh Eli maniacally. As she chased Suzuko and within a minute she already in front of her.

"Wha?!"

"Hihihihi. For someone call 'Time Keeper' you quite slow. Maybe... You need my help to quicken your lifetime?", said Eli as she using her dark energy to attack Suzuko.

"Arghhh! Hah...hah...hah... Y-you... D-did...you...know that...we already got something from you? Hehehehe... That's right. Your Nozomi. Hehehehe. I wonder... Hah...hah...hah... How she is now? Maybe she already done fo-"

Suddenly a loud crash sounds can be heard from the courtyard. A pool of blood begin adorned this empty courtyard with its red color that look very tempting and enchanted. Maki look very scared with the scene in front of her as she never saw Eli look very angry like this. Her fist colored in red from smashing the 'Time Keeper' face with all her might. As it was not enough for her, Eli begin brutally punched the 'Time Keeper' unconscious body until her blood begin drenched Eli fair skin and her blonde hair with that enchanting red color.

"Where is it? Tell me. Answer me! Where is she! You- URGHHH!" Before Eli can land another punch to the 'Time Keeper' body someone already stepping in to protect this poor woman. Eli eyes look very surprised when she saw the woman in front her. Her shoulder length hair along. Her small features. And her face. She can't forget this woman as she was there witnessing that cruel accident with her own eyes. "Haah… You. I never expected to see you again. Nitta-san" Said Eli sternly.

Somewhere in the middle of the city there is a small store that selling different kind idol merchandise from towel, CD, t-shirt, poster and magazine. This small store always attracting many people who passed by in front this shop either they are adult or teenager. Even thought the item they offering are very limited but this shop never stop getting new customer every week. This makes many people begin curious and wondering why this shop can be this popular but none of them knows the answer as when they enter the shop they been lull by a sweet scent that makes them drifting into nothingness. Like some kind of magic. No one knows that deep inside this shop it dwells a powerful witch alongside with her familiar that been lived in here for a long time watching curiously at these humans with her curious eyes.

"DING DONG! DING DONG!" Suddenly a buzzing sound can be heard from this small shop. It's not loud but this annoying sound is good enough to waking up the hypnotized customer to their normal self. Some them look very confused and lost when they going out from the shop as they were taken into a mysterious island for several year. "Haah… They're left. Rin-chan, could you open the door for me?" A feline creature with a bright orange fur leaping through from the coach where she has been relaxing all this time; she then walking towards the door and begin stretching her body from those sleeps.

Suddenly a white smoke begins engulfing this feline creature. When the smoke clear it's revealing a young girl with a short orange hair along with a big jersey that covering up her well trained body along with a black short pants. She then reaching out her hand to the door knob; but somehow she feeling something amiss with it and like she predicted a gun begin blazing through this door hitting several stuff inside this room. Both of the girl begin taking cautious from these surprised attack and without their expecting a rough round kick already flew towards this feline girl head. Luckily, she can manage to dodge this fatal attack to injuring her by guarding her head using both of her arms. But this isn't over yet; as her another attacker already firing her with her twin handgun and injuring her body.

"Arghhh!"

"Rin-chan! You oka-", asked the girl with short brown hair.

"MOVE! Cih… W-why you attacking us? W-we never attacking you. Tell us, Honoka-chan!", said Rin as she pushing away the girl in front her.

"Rin-chan… I…", Honoka look confused. She can't fight with this girl as she has the same past with her. Being left out in the street by their beloved parents. Because their difference.

"Honoka. Don't listen to her. She was trying to manipulate you. Like that Ayase. Whose using Maki for her devious plan and… I'LL NOT GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN FOR THE SECOND TIME!", said Umi.

"Wha? Ayase? And Maki? Those two are like fire and water. Even though both of them born with a those magnificent power they can't be placed in the same room. They hate each other. As long I remember it. But just now… she said Maki-chan is working together with Eli-chan? There must be something going on. That makes these two enemies working together", thought Hanayo.

"I-I'm sorry, Rin-chan…but… I don't have a choice"

"Never underestimate me, Honoka-chan! I… I'm not the old Rin-chan you used to know! I already grew up now. I'm not going to cry and ask for your forgiveness. I will fight! For my master! For Kayochin! Here I come!"

"Umi-chan"

"Yes. What is it?", asked Umi.

"I'm going to release my inner beast now. Could you teleport us to that place?", request Honoka.

"Actually… I've been thinking to use this warp device in the first time. Especially when your opponent is the most powerful witch that participating on one of the oldest war in this country. Are you ready, Koizumi-san?"

"I'm always ready when it comes to a battle. In other case… How about you, Umi-chan?"

"You don't need to worry I'm ready to finish you off"

"Hahahaha. Then let's start it. But don't blame me when I see your beautiful Kotori-chan crying sadly in front me. Especially after I sent her your lovely head. Hehehehe", said Hanayo as she begin provoking Umi.

"Don't you dare say Kotori name with your foul mouth! HYAAAH!"

"Hehehehe~"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Been a while since I updating this fic. This is the latest update and we will have a glimpse at our girls background (not everyone). And I put something unexpected... Hope you enjoyed it. And don't forget to leave a review. Bye2x**

* * *

Suddenly a hole appeared in the middle of the street that was located not too far from the apartment complex where Eli and Maki have a clashed with the 'Time Keeper'. When the warp is begin to fading out; four familiar figures can be seen standing in the ground gracefully as the air between them looks very intense. No one from them has make a move since they come out from those warp hole as each one of them know whoever make the first move will be the one who deciding the flow of this decisive battle. Without any warning rain begin pouring down intensely in this strange world; drenching these four girls as they waiting the right moment to make a first move.

Without further ado the four of them begin marching forward towards their opponents. Seeing Rin coming on her way Honoka unsheathed her sword that had been keeping intact behind her back and slashing it upwards. A red liquid can been seen from Rin torso; she was lucky that she can avoid Honoka attack quickly if not she will be cut in half. "Haah…haah… Not bad, Honoka-chan. But this was just the beginning!" Yell Rin as she lounges toward Honoka direction once again.

Once she get close with Honoka; Rin didn't waste her time to delivered several strikes to her directions. Two strikes. Three strikes. But none of them can't hit her. It was like she had been played around by Honoka. As every time she delivered a strikes to her it can be avoid beautifully; but she doesn't want to give up yet as she want to prove something to her. Rin then change her strategy; she decides to use her feline power to overcome Honoka agility. Tails begin spreading out from her back and her ear starting to change into a cat ears.

"Rin-chan?!", Hanayo look surprised. She noticed Rin struggle and how desperate she is to overcome her opponent. But this is not the right time to worry about others concern. As she have her own opponent itself.

"Haah…haah… W-where are you watching? Haah…haah… W-we not done…yet… So! D-don't… you ever…take your eyes off from me!", said Umi angrily.

"Take my off from you? Umi-chan, Umi-chan. Since this battle begin I never taking easy on you.'cos I'm decide to present your beautiful body pieces by pieces to Kotori-chan. I'm sure she will like it. Hehehehe" , reply Hanayo coldly.

"Cih!"

"Hahahaha. Is this all you got, Umi-chan? It's so disappointed! You're really weak. No wonder Ayase can take Kotori-chan soul so easily from you!", said Hanayo as she keep pressuring on Umi.

"YOU!", Umi can't take this insulted anymore. She then takes her twin guns and begins aiming at her opponent.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

"Wha-"

"?! KAYOCHIN!", yelled Rin.

"I… already told you before. D-don't you ever say her name with your fool mouth…haah…haah…", warned Umi with her cold amber eyes.

"Hehehehe. I-I know. B-but… it's worth it"

"What are you ta-"

"ARRRGH!"

Umi didn't have a chance to block Rin swift attack. Long scratch marks adorned her well trained body. She flinched a few meters from Rin as she know she doesn't have a chance to surpass her when she using her feline power. And when she have a good distance with this feline human Umi blasting her guns rapidly until injured several parts of her body; even though she already got hurt in several area it didn't stop Rin from attacking Umi. She then jump forward to Umi and landing on her body roughly that makes Umi fell on the ground; she then hold one of her arms as she started attacking Umi with her free arm. Umi know she has a low chances to survive from this attack so she using all her strength to calling a help for a certain someone.

And like she predicted this help is come in handy. Before Rin can have a chance to leave another mark on Umi body she felt a strong tug from her collar. "UWAAAH!" Rin looked surprised. In front her she saw Honoka who looked very different than she used to it. She knows Honoka has an animal DNA inside her blood like her that can alter their body into animal like her that can turn into a cat, but this form that standing in front of her isn't even close to Honoka animal form. ' _This is…This is not Honoka. T-this form… W-what is it?_ ' Before she can anticipate what happen next Honoka already stand in front her and clutches her neck tightly. Rin can feel her breathe leaving her slowly as her body being thrown out to the nearest building.

"Rin-chan…Gomen…", apologize Honoka who already turn into her normal state.

"H-how… y-you we're…j-just like me…", asked Rin.

"Rin-chan, I'm really sorry. I can't answer your question.. But… I can't waste my time with you. I need to-"

"You… you… Stop ignoring me! W-we are the same. Both of us… So, why you risking your life for this human? Why, Honoka-chan! W-why..."

"I can understand your feeling. As I… experienced the same situation like you. But… they're different. They're not like those human who leave us in alley. They-", explain Honoka. Her eyes starting to tear up. As she begin remembering those sad memories again.

"SHUT UP! I-I don't want hear anything from you… You. Are. Not. My friend. Anymore!", yelled Rin as she begin attacked her once again.

"Rin…chan…"

"Honoka. Unleashed it"

"But… I-I can't control it. It just a pure luck I didn't kill you right now! So, stop suggesting me to unleash it. I…I don't want to see anyone getting hurt because of me", said Honoka sadly.

"Honoka, I may not have those immortal bodies like Maki or Eli. And it doesn't mean I can't fight you. Go. If you out of control… I'll smack your head until you're going back to your usual self", as she put her hand in Honoka shoulder. Try to reassure her that everything will be alright.

"Hai… And please do it nicely…"

"….. I can't promised that"

Honoka didn't wasting her time. She already unleashed the beast that has been keep inside in her body. She going to let this beast going wild and do whatever she wants. She is not going to let this beast stop even though she may kill her own friend. After she has been left out by parents because of her unique ability; Honoka spend her childhood in the alley not too far from where Maki living as she looking for someone who going to taking care of her. But… No one come for her. Her only friend was a thin bright orange cat that always looking at her with those pity eyes. She never bothers it because her companion was enough for her. The same way with that lonely cat. That turns out it was someone who has the same ability like her own.

These two became best friends. Until one day Honoka disappear from this small alley that becomes her own home. She chooses to run away from her simple makeshift home and her only friend, Rin, to find someone who is really caring about her. Like a family that she never have in her entire life. However, her life turns differently when she meets Kira Tsubasa. She also the one who giving this magnificent power to her. Even though she doesn't want it in the first time but after the loss of Tsubasa she chooses to depend on this beast side of her to protect her small family. Even if she must losing her human side.

"Rin-chan, move! I'll handle her!", as she begin casting a spell with her index finger.

"N-no! I-I can do this… ARRRGH!"

"Hehehehe~ M…more… I want… more!", Honoka who already lost control begin attacking her surrounding like a wild beast. She even didn't recognize Rin anymore. Her friend.

"I'm sorry, Honoka. This will be hurt but I really need to wake you up. Before you regretting what you did", said Umi as she points her guns in Honoka's head.

"BANG!"

"Ah…ha…haha… That's hurt~"

"Wha?! Urgh! Hm- You. Koizumi. What are you doing?!"

"Can you see? I'm trying to helping you from your "brilliant idea". I begin to wonder what inside those head", as she created force shield to protect them from Honoka attack.

"Nothing special. Except some of ideas how to finish that annoying Ayase", reply Umi coldly.

"You really hate her, aren't you?", asked Hanayo curiously.

"Of course I hate her. She takes Kotori soul from her body and leaves it like a doll"

"…. Sorry. But that wasn't Ayase"

"You weren't in there! I saw it… With my own eyes… Those icy cold eyes. Those blonde hairs. It was her!"

"I can understa- No way?! She can breakthrough this force shield?! Impossible! How strong she is?"

"Strong enough to kill us! Now move!"

Umi push aside Hanayo from her peripheral view and begin blasting the force shield that starting to crumble into pieces from Honoka devastating strike. Finally this force shield that has been separated them with Honoka for while is turn into a particle of light. Dancing gracefully into the sky and when these particles reaching the sky they starting to explode like a tiny firework. Hanayo turn her attention from her own creation into Umi; she saw a struggle in her face but she didn't give up as she already promise to Honoka no matter what happen to her she will bring her back to that energetic and clumsy Honoka.

Umi keeps blasting on her automatic twin guns that somehow look meaningless in front of Honoka enormous strength. Dozens of bullets been firing from those guns but there is still no traces of weariness from Honoka Suddenly something they didn't expect happened. Honoka who has been pushed her inner beast to fight Rin finally losing her human side and it makes her losing her grip to control this wild beast. "ARGHHH!" A loud roar coming from Honoka direction. This roar is very loud that can be heard through inside this realm including Maki and Eli itself. "Is that… Honoka?" Asked Maki a little bit worried. But this is not the right time to worried about someone else safety when she is also busy with an annoying enemy. "Haah… You better watch yourself… Umi"

* * *

"Where…where am I? Urgh! My… my head... it hurts. S-someone… help me… Kotori-chan! Umi-chan! Maki-chan! Everyone… where are you? I-I… don't want to be alone again. Please… come back… Tsubasa…chan…" Called Honoka as she begin pulled into a never ending darkness. Since she releasing out her beast side Honoka begin losing control on her own body; she even doesn't know what happens with her friends as she was trapped by this bottomless darkness that begin suffocating her. Her body begins swallow down by the darkness until she can't feel anything anymore. Until something warm begin engulfing her whole body and release her from this never ending darkness.

"Honoka. Honoka…", a sweet voice called Honoka name.

"Tsubasa-chan? I-is that you?", asked Honoka.

"Yes. It's me"

"I… I miss you. I-I'm sorry… You… give me this new power so I can protect those people that been abandon like me. B-but I… end up hurting you. Tsubasa-chan, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry", said Honoka as tears begin streaming down from her eyes trailing to her cheek.

"Honoka. Please…stop crying. I never blame you. Or the power that killed me. I… just want you to happy. Being accepted not just by me but by someone else beside me"

"Tsubasa…chan… I-"

"Me too. I love you… No matter how far we are. I… I'll always be there beside you. Now open your eyes. Before you losing your family… again", as she leave a sweet kiss in Honoka lips. After that a bright light begin engulfing Honoka eyes until she can heard many voices around her.

"Haah…haah… haah… I-is it over?", ask Hanayo.

"Seems so. Look at her face... She looks more peaceful than before…"

"It's totally different with the previous Honoka…."

"Rin-chan! What are you doing?"

"Oh, this! My revenge for trying to hurt you. Now~ What kind of makeup that will perfect for her?", said Rin mischievously as she draw something in Honoka face.

"Haah. Let me help you", Umi begin following Rin mischief.

"Eh?!"

* * *

All of them were busy teasing on Honoka that they didn't realized there are two mysterious people that has been watching at them from a roof not too far from their position. These two mysterious people watching at them very carefully; from their moves and even their interaction behind those black hooded cloak that covering up their whole body from this cold weather. After been watching their action for a while they decide walked out from their hiding place to meet this interesting peoples and having a chat for a while.

"Oh. That looks really cute. It's really suited with her personality", said a young woman with a short brown hair.

"Who-"

"Calm down. We're not going to hurt you. We heard a loud yell coming from this direction so we decide to see what's going on. Isn't that right, Rippi?", said a tall woman with a light brown hair. As she put her index finger in Umi lips.

"Hm. But this was beyond my expectation. Shall we punish them, Shika-chan?", asked the shorter one.

"I usually don't want to punish people without enough evidence. But… this I can't tolerate anymore!"

"Rin-chan run! Take Honoka-chan with you!", as she begin attack them with her magical energy.

"Kayochin. Who are they?", asked Rin.

"They are 'Judge' who not tolerates any mistake in this realm. We better stay away from them or…", explained Hanayo.

"Or what?"

"They will punish you"

"I don't want!"

"Ah… they run away. Why?", asked the young woman.

"That because you said you want to punish them", explain her friend.

"I was joking. Aren't you the one who said that I want to punish them with your usual high pitch voice?"

"Ah, that…. I trying to look cool in front them. But somehow… I overdid it"

"Haah… We better catch them before they found someone much worse than us"

* * *

"Maki-chan. Take that girl with you. I… I'll taking care her on my own" Maki nodded her head and she walked toward Nico body that look paler than before. She notice she running out of time so she put her arm under Nico leg and lifting her up in bridal style and begin running away staying away from Eli. Eli took a glance at Maki and after she was out her peripheral view Eli begins stretching out her hand towards the 'Time Keeper' direction. Then suddenly several dark spears begin to appear from nowhere and lounge at their victim fiercely; the short woman who standing beside 'Time Keeper' look shocked when she saw pool of blood streaming down from her fair skin. "Mimo…chan…" Said the short woman softly as she trying to reach Suzuko hands. That disappeared when she trying to reach it.

"That was just an illusion. She was here. With me. You… What are you exactly?" She didn't answer it. She only looks at Eli cerulean eyes as she trying to tell her something that supposed to be secret. Eli can notice the sadness behind those menacing eyes. She wants to ask what bother her but before she can asked anything she already thrown for several meters from her position. "What… am I? I… even doesn't know that answer…" Said the short woman quietly. She then crunched down and takes Suzuko arms around her shoulder; walking away towards the blonde who is not far away from her as she supporting Suzuko body.

"Haah…haah… that woman…"

"Eli! What are you doing here?! Are you su-", Maki running towards Eli direction.

"MOVE!Cih!", Eli pushed Maki away from the unexpected attack.

"Eli! Let me- W-what is this feeling?", asked Maki as she feeling a tremble from under her.

"She is coming… Let's run!"

"Wha?! Didn't you tell me you are going to take care her?!", asked Maki angrily.

"That's before she throw me!", answer Eli.

"What?! That human throw you?! Amazing! I need to know what kind of trick she used", Maki look amazed. And want to know what kind of person that can make the famous Ayase Eli running cowardly like this.

"Believe me, Maki. You don't need that power. You str- UWAAAH!"

"Eli! KYAAA!"

Both Eli and Maki were entrapped in some massive earth pillars that emerge from the underground. These pillars almost entrapping their whole body that makes them lose an ability to move. Even their hand. "U-urgh! W-what is this!" Yelled Maki feeling annoyed as being treated like an animal. She even tried to break free from this "prison" using her power but these pillars keep standing tall. Suddenly several of these pillars begin crumble on its own only to revealing the same woman who has interrupted Eli fights a while ago.

"You're not going to kill me?", asked Eli.

"No. I already finished my job. Now… I must take Suzuko-san to see Ucc- Aya-san… Excuse me", as she begin walked away from these two girls.

"Wait! Finish your job?! What are you talking about? Aren't you… supposed to kill her? Why you just go like all of this was nothing?', asked Maki.

"That was true. We want to kill her. But… it not us who going to kill her. It's _her_ "

"Her?! Don't tell me you're talking abou-"

"Where! Where is she!", asked Eli. She looked more menacing than her usual self. And Maki knows the reason behind it.

"….. I don't know her exact location. But… she must be in the run down cinema. Several block from here. Where I leave your Nozomi", said Emi calmly.

"RAAAR!", Eli breaking free from the pillars that been bounded her body. After she was free she leapt through the sky and tries to reach Nozomi as soon as possible.

"Eli! Wait! You… Are you planning all of this from the beginning? You know what will happen if those two people meet. Why? Why you letting her go like this?!"

"I'm… just doing what she told me…"

"Including this…"

"Yes. Including this one. Excuse me", she then walks away. Leaving Maki alone in this empty street.

"Nico-chan. I guess it may be impossible for a monster like me or Eli to fall in love with a human being like you. Our existence… just bring a chaos to you. And your world. Nico-chan, I'm sorry"

* * *

Nozomi was confused right now as a couple minutes ago the strange woman who just kidnapped her treats her very nicely. But now she was gone. Leaving her alone in this run down cinema. ' _She… Not watching me, right? Then it will be fine for me to leave this place… Or maybe not'_ Nozomi change her mind as her escape route been blocking away by many boulders that previously wasn't even there. She takes a sit at the nearest chair she can find. And begin to wonder how long she will be in this realm. Alone.

"Ayase-san. Is… she really coming for me?", as she asked to no one else.

"Haaah… This is so frustrating. Is there something I can do? Beside waiting at her… like this…"

"….sun…."

"Wha?! W-who's there?!", as she looking her surroundings.

"…"

"I-I know you were there… C'mon show yourself! You must be thinking that I'll afraid with you! Too bad. I-I'm learn kendo for a self defense. I-I can beat you easily! Did you know that!", said Nozomi as trying to provoke this mysterious guest.

"Hihihihi. You really amusing. Haah…. Maybe that's the sole reason why I can't forget about you"

"Nan…chan…"


End file.
